This application relates to catheters having two lumens and used in procedures requiring intrusion into the blood circulation system of a patient, and normally referred to as vascular access catheters. More particularly, the invention relates to such catheters having a connection structure at the proximal end including a pair of rotary valves operable to control flow through the lumens.